I Wanna Know You
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "His name is Jason Grace. I met him once during the summer time... He's pretty cool." In which two freshmen—Reyna and Piper—meet the new boy at registration and take a great interest in him. ONESHOT.


_**I Wanna Know You**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Well, hi, again. Happy Thanksgiving to you all! (: **

**This story was written a week or so ago... Originally with two OC's instead of Piper and Reyna, and Nico instead of Jason. But, I didn't really like it, because I felt like I was just using Nico. The story had nothing to do with PJO, and it had two characters from the actual series. **

**The characters are the actual age of TLH, or at least around there. Jason, Piper, and Leo are like a year younger than Percy, who is a sophomore. I don't know if Reyna is Jason's age, but I'm guessing she's close to that. If not... sorry, lol. For this story's sake, she is.**

**And that brings me to another thing. The characters—namely Piper—are OOC. I hate it, but I really wanted to rewrite this and post it. Piper, Jason, and Reyna are the characters that best fit the story...**

***sighs* Not my best work. Still, I hope you enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or the song I Wanna Know You.**

* * *

><p><em>When I saw you over there, I didn't mean to stare<em>

_But my mind was everywhere_

_I wanna know you_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Reyna," Piper said, dragging me towards our moms. "I found them!"<p>

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "Really, now, Piper?" I said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

Piper sighed as we reached our moms. "You're insufferable, you know that?" she said, annoyed.

"You've been friends with me since 1st grade, and we're freshmen. One would _think _you'd be used to it by now."

"Well, I'm not, so sorry." she said, a smug smile on her face. I crossed my arms as I once again rolled my eyes, looking forward at the person in front of Piper's mom. **[1]**

My eyebrows went up, and I looked at the person curiously, nudging my best friend. A tall, blonde-haired boy stood in front of us, talking to a brunette woman that I guessed was his mom. **[2]**

Piper turned to me, an excited expression on her face. In a hushed whisper, she said, "Maybe that's the new boy!"

My face most likely brightened. You see, Piper and I go to a fairly small school, and there are only like five guys in our grade. We knew that there was going to be a couple of new students—one girl, one boy—and we were sort of hoping that the new boy would be cute.

"Maybe he is," I murmured back to her. I glanced at our friend, Leo, who was standing over by the lockers and talking to a couple of sophomores, then back at Piper.

"Why don't you ask Leo if he knows?" I suggested as the boy and his mother walked into the registration room. I sent a small, knowing grin at Piper, who looked pained. "He probably will."

She cringed ever so slightly, a blush spreading to her tanned skin.. "Why don't you?" she shot back.

"Well, my dear friend, that is because I told you first, and _I_ do not like Leo Valdez."

"Neither do I!" Piper argued.

"Mhm. Because that is _obviously_ exhibited by the rosy blush on your cheeks."

Her multi-colored eyes narrowed at me, and I flashed her a sweet, sarcastic smile. Finally, she, with the roll of her eyes, gave in, and said, "Fine!"

Piper looked at our friend and called, "Leo! Come here!"

Our brown-haired, Latino friend looked up and motioned to his friend that he'd be back, then walked over to us, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. "Yes?" he said, somewhat impatiently, but he smiled at Piper. At that, I rolled my eyes.

"Is that the new boy?" Piper asked, her voice quiet as she pointed to the boy that was standing in front of us.

Leo's brows furrowed as he looked at the boy, and after a few moments, he nodded. "Yeah," he said. "His name is Jason Grace… I met him once during the summer time. He's pretty cool."

I flashed Leo a smile, eager for Leo to leave. Don't get me wrong, Leo's alright, but I knew if he stayed around, he'd most likely do something—_anything_—embarrassing. "Okay, that's all we needed!" I said quickly, waving him off. He nodded to us, and walked back over to where his friends stood.

"The new boy's pretty cute," Piper muttered under her breath as we finally caught a glance of Jason's face when he turned and looked at something.

"Oh, definitely," I whispered back with a nod. I hoped that I didn't sound too eager to meet him. "I hope he's nice."

"Well, then why don't we talk to him and find out?" she suggested, suddenly grinning widely.

"What? No! That's… stalkerish," I said meekly. My face suddenly felt extremely warm, and I found myself fanning my face excessively.

Piper rolled her eyes, a little knowing smirk on her face. Her expression said, _You're going to like the new boy! _I kind of felt a bit nervous; Piper was part of the group of girls in our school that absolutely _knew _a good couple when they saw one. "No, it's not. Just say hi to him, okay?"

"Why don't you?" I retorted, and she was silent.

"That's what I thought," I said smugly.

"Shut up," Piper muttered, going up to the first table in registration room. Jason and his mother were already at the second table, talking to our music teacher, who had a table set up for people who wanted to sign up for piano lessons.

"Ooh, he likes music," Piper said with a slight giggle. She nudged me, that little smirk of hers resting casually on her face.

It took everything in me to resist urge to smack my best friend right then and there.

Instead, I rolled my eyes, and turned to my mom, who was talking to the school secretary at the first table. Grabbing a few of the papers, I turned to talk to Piper, who was already heading for the third table with her mom. She waved at me with an apologetic smile.

Finally, after a few moments, my mom stopped talking to the secretary. "We've got to sign you up for a different day for piano lessons, right?" she said, and I nodded, realization dawning on me.

Mrs. Mace was the piano teacher. I needed to sign up for different day lessons. Jason and his mom were up there at her table.

Oh _God_, this was going to be interesting.

So, for few more minutes, I stood there awkwardly behind Jason and his mom, who was talking to Mrs. Mace, as my mom looked at something else on the table. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, and at the moment, I felt like I wanted to crawl into a corner.

Oh God, what was _happening _to me?

Then, as if things couldn't get much worse, Mrs. Mace turned, saw me, and smiled. It seemed as if Jason's mom was done talking to my teacher, so she smiled at the new boy, and gestured to me. "Jason, this is one of your classmates."

I waved at him, feeling shy, a strange feat, because I was usually very bold and confident. The only time I wasn't was around a boy that I liked, and that's only happened once or twice. "Hi, I'm Reyna," I introduced, swallowing the lump in my throat.

Jason nodded, as if he didn't care, but there was a ghost of a smile on his handsome face. "Jason," he said simply, before turning back around to Mrs. Mace.

As he looked away from me, I tried to calm myself down, but it wasn't working too well. My heart was thumping wildly, and my breaths came in short, quick gasps. I felt strangely warm, and I felt like I wanted to throw up or something.

I didn't entirely know what was going on, and what I did know of it, I didn't like. I was hoping I wouldn't fall for the new guy; I just wanted a guy I could look to as a close friend, nothing more. Unfortunately for me, it didn't seem like that was going to happen anytime.

And, yeah, I guess I did actually want to know this Jason guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I see Reyna, in mortal form, as a very... sarcastic, sometimes rude girl. A lot like Annabeth, actually, with some Clarisse thrown in. <strong>

**[1]: Ah, Aphrodite's a mortal, remember? No gods. (:**

**[2]: Brown-haired woman? Hm... perhaps Miss Grace. Perhaps Jason was adopted. Perhaps the adopted woman was a certain Seaweed Brain's madre. The world may never know.**

**~Oooh, this story is _special _to me! If you can guess why, I will give you a virtual cookie (::) and let you give me a prompt!~**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I'm thankful for my family, friends, my boyfriend(There's your hint,) and a whole bunch of other stuff! :)**


End file.
